Victoire's Dilemma
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: When news about her relationship with her boyfriend finally comes out in the open for the whole world to know, Victoire Weasley's now worried what would it mean for her and her boyfriend. Will her family approve it, or will they disagree and separate her from Teddy Lupin?


**CHARACTERS:**

Victoire Weasley : Elle Fanning

Teddy Lupin : Douglas Booth

**NOTES: **This story is set 19 years after the war – and let's all just pretend that the epilogue in _Deathly Hallows _doesn't happen for the sake of the story, okay?

**DISCLAIMER: **My Hogwarts letter hasn't arrived yet, so I take it I still down own _Harry Potter._

* * *

_**Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley Caught in Action!**_

_**Written by: Rita Skeeter**_

_Teddy Lupin is always known for his playboy ways since his teenage years in Hogwarts. The Auror prodigy is never without a beautiful girl in his arms. Now, it seems, his newest prey is none other than Harry Potter's niece and Bill Weasley's eldest daughter, Victoire Weasley, who's always a vixen according to a few of her school mates. They both were caught kissing in Lavender Brown's newly opened cafe in Diagon Alley like they were the only people in the world. Lupin, who is five years Weasley's senior, is Harry Potter's Godson and Bill Weasley's favourite student while he was in Hogwarts. Will kissing the blonde-haired princess give the Metamorphmagus further access to maximum popularity, or will it make him the Weasleys' and the Potters' number one enemy for touching their princess?_

"Bloody brilliant," seventeen year-old Victoire Weasley cursed under her breath as she threw the paper into the fireplace in the Head Girl's quarters, ignoring a few portraits' protests that she shouldn't be throwing junk into the fireplace all the time, having done this countless times before.

She knew that it was a mistake to agree going to Aunt Lav's cafe. Lots of paparazzi were always wandering around and they had even bigger chance to get caught, being so easily spotter because they were _much _taller than most people. And like always, her luck had to be super rotten because Rita Skeeter just _had _to be down to catch her on her date. It was her seventh year – her last year in Hogwarts. Victoire was chosen as Head Girl, as everyone always knew she would get since the day she stepped into Hogwarts Express. Hogwarts was almost empty of people who went on Christmas holiday, save for the staffs and some students. Victoire was one of them, excusing herself to her parents of their holiday plans with the whole family to Japan, saying that she wanted to study more for her NEWTs. Her excuse wasn't really far from the truth, but her main reason was more because staying at Hogwarts meant she had little chance at ever being found to be dating British wizarding world's hottest and most wanted bachelor.

_Teddy Lupin_

Victoire always had a huge crush on her Uncle Harry's Godson. She first met him when she was only five and Teddy was only eight, and safe to say, even if it was cliche, it was love at first sight. Her father insisted that her fifth birthday should be held really fancy to celebrate her latest achivement; flying on a broom around their house for almost fifteen minutes. So, everyone from the family and their friends were invited, including Andromeda Tonks and her grandson. Even as a child, Teddy Lupin was easily one of the most good-looking boy Victoire ever met. He was also polite with a tad bit of mischievous attitude when he was in the mood, and he had no qualms on hanging out with a girl who was five years younger than him. Ever since that day, whenever she missed Teddy, she would call Uncle Harry and asked him to take her to Nana Andy's house so she could play with Teddy. Without further questions asked, only letting out a soft chuckle, her Uncle would do as he was asked. Victoire had a fit when Teddy went to Hogwarts, demanding that she had to go to Hogwarts too because she wanted to be wherever Teddy was.

When she attended her first year at Hogwarts, Teddy acted as her bodyguard and protector through the whole year, despite his tight Prefect schedule. Victoire was over the moon to have Teddy by her side almost all the time. But, much to her dismay, that was the year she first realised about Teddy's playboy reputation. His girlfriend back then was Lana Kelly, daughter to a famous wizarding model, and Victoire hated her with a passion. The annoying girl always monopolised all of Teddy's free-time and she never failed to treat Victoire as if she was a baby. _And the witch called her Vicky! _Victoire hated the nickname and she suspected that was why Kelly called her that. Lucky for her though, Teddy dumped her just three months after they started dating. Victoire would have been glad to hear the news, if she didn't witness him shoving his tongue down another girl's throat just a day after his break-up with Kelly. Victoire then swore that she would never, not in a million years, ever talked or looked or even _thought _of Teddy Lupin.

"Good evening, my love," a voice called from outside of her quarters. "Can I come in?"

"Since you never bother on memorising the password, you should just wait outside," Victoire snapped, lifting herself off the comfortable couch she was sitting on and was going to head back into her room when she felt a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Aw, Vic, please don't do this," Teddy Lupin said, spinning her around to face him, a wide grin on his handsome face. That day, his hair was a normal brown, which fit his now grey eyes perfectly. Not wasting a second, the Auror pulled his girlfriend into his arms.

"How the hell did you get in?" Victoire asked, half-heartedly trying to get away off Teddy's arms. But _dammit, _the guy was just too darn cuddly!

"You know that Madam Aubrey always loves me. She guarded the Head Boy quarters before, and only moved here because I asked you to watch over you for me. Of course, letting me in wouldn't be something she says no to," Teddy explained with his trademark cheeky grin, playing with a lose strand of Victoire's hair.

"I hate you," Victoire spat, but didn't resist when Teddy led her back to sit on the couch.

"No, you _love _me. Have been for years, I believe."

"Why, you – "

"Wait here, love. I'm going to make us hot chocolate then we'll discuss why you're in a such pissy mood today." Kissing the top of Victoire's golden head, he then went to the kitchen.

Victoire sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair tiredly as she waited for her boyfriend to be back. They had been dating for two years now, and that day way actually their anniversary. Ever since the whole fiasco in her first year, shy and timid Victoire changed into flirty and confident Victoire. Despite being twelve, she never really looked her age. So, it was easy for her to dress up in most of her mother's clothes. She had her first boyfriend in her second year, much to her father's dismay and her mother's amusement. His name was Ronan Pucey, son of Adrian Pucey, and he was a Slytherin. Everyone was way over their prejudice toward Slytherin, it didn't mean that it was completely gone. Victoire didn't give a damn, though. She enjoyed the popularity she got, and the look on Teddy's face when he saw her kissing Ronan was beyond priceless. Though she wasn't as quick as Teddy was when it came to dumping her boyfriends, she changed them frequently, almost as frequent as the change of Teddy's hair-colour.

She paraded boys after boys in front of Teddy, even after he graduated out of Hogwarts. Her family wasn't in the least happy about it, except probably her mother who always laughed whenever news about her boyfriend reached her, but she paid them no mind. She would only stop for only _one _reason, which said reason never seemed to realise it. She rarely talked to Teddy, and whenever they did, it was always Teddy who initiated it and she would try to find an excuse to leave him. It wasn't like she enjoyed doing so, but if Teddy would never realise the real reason why she dated numerous boys, and would keep dating girls who _wasn't her, _Victoire would keep her distance from him. It was in her fifth year that enough was enough, she supposed. It was Christmas Eve in the Burrow and as per usual, everyone was invited. Grandma Molly insisted on holding a rather huge party to celebrate Teddy passing the Auror test top in the class, being her honorary grandson. The guy didn't seem as happy as he supposed too, choosing to stand in the shadows even if the party was for him. Victoire couldn't careless though, or at least that was what she told herself. She was going with Oliver Wood's son in her arms, and that was mattered.

"Break it off," Teddy had said back then after he'd managed to corner Victoire alone in the kitchen, who had just returned from the bathroom as quick as possible, but not quite as quick as she hoped, to avoid being caught alone by Teddy.

"Break what off?" Victoire asked, playing dumb.

"Break up with Wood, Victoire. Today. Tonight. Now_."_

Feeling herself immensely angry because how _dare he demanding_ her to break up her boyfriend just because he said so. Years ago, Victoire would do anything Teddy Lupin asked her to, but not anymore. She was way past listening to him, way past following like a lost puppy. Glaring as menacing as she could a la Grandma Molly, she slapped Teddy hard on his face. The guy looked super shocked, probably having the first slap in his entire life time – which was interesting because, with his playboy tendencies, it was a miracle he hadn't been slapped before.

"Teddy Lupin, I am _not _going to dump my boyfriend just because you say so. I am not you who's so freaking heartless as to dump all the girls that you're bored with, you cold-hearted bastard! I know I change boyfriends easily, but I don't dump them when I'm bored like you do."

"Vic, _please," _he was begging now, looking really desperate. "I want you to break up with him. Please, break up with him. He's...he's not good enough for you. The guy freaking tours all over the world like his father. Can you guarantee he'll stay loyal to you if he's miles away? Break it off, Vic."

"NO!" Victoire almost yelled, slapping Teddy one more time. "You _don't_ get to dictate me as you used to when we were kids, Lupin. I'm a big girl now, no longer the stupid little girl who follows you around like a good little pet. I know what's best for me and I know for sure _you _don't. Besides, why do you care so much about me dating – "

And he kissed her.

Teddy Lupin, son of the late Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, a notorious playboy with superb intelligence, a brilliant Quidditch player who just passed his Auror test with bright marks, kissed her.

Victoire had kissed lots of boys before, far too much for her to count. But kissing Teddy Lupin was different. She'd dreamt of kissing him since she first learned what it meant. And Teddy was a helluva great kisser. It took her less than _one second _to response to his kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck as she kissed him with all his might. This was what she waited all these years, all she wanted. When they broke apart, they were breathless, but both of them had a telltale grin on their faces. Teddy tuck a lose strand of hair behind Victoire's ears, giving her a gentle peck as he calmed down his breathing. Victoire remembered thinking Teddy Lupin was the most handsome guy she'd ever known in her entire life. Period.

"I love you, Princess," Teddy said, using the old nickname he used to call her when they were kids. "Always have, always been. You're just it for me, and I've known that all my life ever since I came to your _fifth _birthday. I know why you avoided me all these years, why you dated numerous boys, and I'm _sorry _that I pretended like I didn't care. The truth is, I _do _care. You don't know how hard it is for me to stop myself from plummeting every boy you dated into a bloody pulp."

"Why don't you – "

"Blimey, let me finish, Princess," Teddy said with a small grin. "I didn't say anything or do anything about it because I was a coward, alright? I'm five years older than you and I was worried that your father or Uncle Harry would probably castrate me if I so much glanced at you in a way they wouldn't approve. So, I kept silent and watched you from the sidelines. But, tonight, seeing you dolled up so pretty like the true princess you are, I just couldn't stand it anymore. The thought of you with another guy who _wasn't _me was too much for me. I made up my mind and decided I'd come clear to you and ask you to be my girlfriend because we belong together, Vic. You and me – "

"Together forever," Victoire ended with a teary smile, remembering the promise they made on the day of Teddy's First Year in Hogwarts, before he stepped into the train.

They started dating ever since and kept the relationship a secret for fear that no one would approve it because of the age gap between them. But they decided that once Victoire graduated out of Hogwarts, they'd tell everyone the truth. For the time being, they were pretty contempt keeping their relationship a secret. For her part, Victoire felt like living the dream she always had since she was a little girl. She was dating Teddy Lupin – her long time crush and dream. Not only that it was her dream, Teddy was the perfect boyfriend. He cared a great deal about her, even a lot more from what was normal. The guy practically _lived _to make sure that Victoire lived well and happy, no matter that he was away on a mission or not. They'd stopped dating numerous people, but their reputation stayed. It didn't matter though. They knew that they would always be for one another.

"One hot chocolate for my little vixen," Teddy said, interrupting Victoire off her thoughts, coming back into the room with his infamous hot chocolate in one hand for his girlfriend, the same winning smile still on his face as if he was oblivious to Victoire's mood. "And no need to thank me as long as you stop pouting."

"Will you _ever _stop talking?" Victoire sighed as she sipped the hot chocolate, trying all her might to stop herself from sighing in contempt at the taste of the chocolate going down her throat. It was even harder for her to do so when Teddy began to massage her stiff neck from hours of studying.

"If I stop talking, will you tell me what's wrong with you?" Teddy bargained, thinking that the girl sitting in front of him was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

"Fine," Victoire greeted. "If you must know, I'll bloody tell you why."

"Is it because of what Skeeter wrote on the Prophet?" Teddy asked carefully before Victoire started talking. The blonde didn't find herself surprised about it, seeing that probably the whole world had known about their relationship by now.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved going on a date with you to public places," Victoire began. "But, I can't lie and say that it doesn't get me worried. I mean, that's why you always take me out of the country for a date, right? To avoid getting recognised by the paparazzi."

"True. So, your point is?" Victoire spun around to face Teddy and gaped at her boyfriend in disbelief until Teddy cracked a smile.

"My point _is_, you dense but gorgeous piece of shite," Victoire snapped, earning a soft chuckle from her mischievous boyfriend. "I'm scared that now with everyone knowing the truth, they will try to separate us. I don't want that to happen. I can't stand the thought of not being with you anymore and – _will you stop grinning, you dolt!_"

Teddy bit his lip to stop himself from laughing but failed to drop his smile. Lifting her so she was now near sitting on his lap, Teddy kissed Victoire thoroughly and yet he made sure that Victoire was the dominant one. He let her to take control of the kiss, knowing that when she was upset, she liked for things to go her way. They pulled apart only because oxygen was starting to become a problem, but he kept Victoire in her place though. Stroking her soft-cheek softly, he willed her worldlessly to opened her eyes and looked at him. Giving a gentle peck like he did two years ago on the night he first come clean about his feelings for her, Teddy's expression finally turned serious.

"Vic, to be honest, I no longer care what others think now," Teddy said. "You're technically an adult now, and I've been an adult for five years. We're free to decide what's best for us without ever worrying of what our family might think anymore. When I think about our future, it's always been you and me and in the main picture. Our family is just standing in the sidelines."

"But, what if they don't – "

"Then we'll run away. I don't care where to, but as long as we're together, it doesn't matter. I've made up my mind when I read the papers that if our family is against our relationship, then we'll go. I told you that us being together doesn't mean we have to unite our family as well. Us being together means we're making a _new _family together; our _own _family."

"Your Auror career – "

"Comes second after your happiness and our relationship. I can always find another job. It doesn't matter what it is as long as it's nothing illegal. A genius, remember?" Teddy ended his speech with a wink, silencing Victoire off her protests. "So, anymore doubts?"

Victoire couldn't believe what she heard. Teddy Lupin had always been one of the most ambituous human being she knew, probably he only lost to Uncle Percy and Aunt Hermione. To hear that he was willing to leave his bright and brilliant future behind for her, was something that she couldn't believe. She knew that Teddy loved her but she never thought that he loved her _this much._ Feeling tears were going to fall profusely down her face, she did the only thing she could think of.

She kissed him and finally gave the last thing she could offer to Teddy.

The whole world be damned, she wasn't worried anymore.

With Teddy by her side, there was nothing for her to be scared about.

_A Year Later..._

"Did she really do that?" Harry Potter asked his Godson, laughing heartily as his oldest niece's face gone bright red. "Did she really think that we wouldn't approve of your relationship?"

"Yep," Teddy said with a smile, holding his newly married-wife's hand with the utmost love he could muster. "She thought you would separate the two of us. I suppose she underestimated how her family loved her."

"Well, she could do a lot worse," Bill Weasley said with a slight frown, remembering the days when his little girl changed boyfriends so frequent he found it a problem to memorise their names. "I still don't like that Pucey boy. Bloody prick, if you ask me."

Everyone bit their lip to keep themselves from laughing at the way Bill pronounced Pucey 'pussy'.

"Vic, you are one of the smartest girl I've known; you and 'Mione. And to know that the both of you have such _awful _taste in men is beyond me," George commented, earning a middle finger from Ron and a pout from Teddy.

"Sod off, you prick," Ron spat, glaring at the one-eared man. George grinned, looking almost like the George they all knew and loved before Fred died.

"William, my brother, are you _sure _your wife didn't sleep with our little brother? Because, if you ask me, Victoire reminds me _a lot _of Hermione."

"I'm shutting down your store, George," Hermioned yelled from the kitchen, coming with her kids in two, Ginny and her three kids following behind her.

"At least Pucey's cute," Fleur said, coming to her daughter's rescue. "On second thought, all of the guys Vic dated was good-looking."

"Yeah, I agree. Oliver's son is on top of the list," Ginny agreed.

"Ollie's son?" George mock-exclaimed. He turned violently to face Victoire, causing the pretty blonde to flinch. "When did _you _date my Captain's son, little winner?"

"When you were away with Lee Jordan to manage other branch," his wife Angelina answered before Victoire could. "Then she just stopped dating, which sparked up everyone's attention. If only we knew she was dating our Teddy boy."

"Ah yes, Teddy," George said in a dramatic wise-manner. "Our saviour in our time of need. You truly are you parents' son, except you look too cute. There might be a chance that the little Weasley-gene you have in your blood is the factor of your good-looks."

"George, shut up," Charlie said, rolling his eyes. "Angie, did he eat something funny? He's super talkative today it's worrying."

By then, Teddy had long tuned out on all of the conversation that happened around him. Leaning closer toward his wife, he whispered, "Now that everyone's busy, I think we can sneak out and start on our honeymoon, Mrs Lupin."

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Mr Lupin," Victoire whispered back, grinning. They both didn't realise that everyone had stopped talking and was now paying attention on the couple. "I have something to tell you, by the way."

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, feeling a little giddy inside, Victoire spilled the beans.

"I'm pregnant."

It was utter silence for a coupel of minutes, everyone was too shocked to hear it. The look on Teddy's showed utter happiness and joy upon hearing the news. It wasn't him, however, who made the first sound.

It was, no surprise, George Weasley.

And boy, he was _loud._


End file.
